


Harry Meets A Fangirl

by SwaggerDownTheStreet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But Not Humor, Hogwarts Is A Real Thing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaggerDownTheStreet/pseuds/SwaggerDownTheStreet
Summary: Harry is strolling through London in like his fourth??? summer since he got adopted by Dumbledore (not technically but lets be honest here) and he is ambushed by fangirl. He might not exactly be in character but oh well.





	Harry Meets A Fangirl

Sarah Turner was walking through London one day when she spotted a black-haired teenager with circular glasses. This guy caught her eye, but she wasn't sure why. So she followed him.

He didn't seem to notice that he suddenly had a creepy stalker for some unknown reason, but she couldn't quite catch up to him. She followed him for about half an hour before she suddenly realized who he reminded her of. If she could just talk to him...

Finally, she caught him at a bus stop. Breathing a bit more deeply than normal, she tapped him tentati ely on the shoulder. He turned and gave her a quizzical look.

"Can I help you?" He asked. She thought she could see just the faintest trace of something underneath his hair...

"I just... I thought you were someone..." she said a bit nervously. She was silently scolding herself. If she had wasted that much time out of her vacation for no reason...

"Oh." He looked away, as if looking for someone. Or something.

"What's your name?" She practicaly held her breath waiting for his answer. And his next words would change her life forever:

"Harry Potter," he smiled at her, "What's yours?"

"Sarah Turner." She breathed. She gve him a quick hug, the hug that so many girls only dream of. And it was only a brief second before she pulled away, hurrying back down the street, practically in tears of happiness. She couldn't wait to tell everyone when she got home...

Harry Potter watched her go, frowning slightly and very VERY confused. He shook his head slowly, wondering why on Earth his life was so strange.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that. You probably need to get a brain replacmment or something now. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
